Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device as well as a procedure to determine a size of contact representing the contact state of a compactor roller upon the substrate to be compacted.
Background of Related Art
In order to compact a substrate, for example soil, various types of stone or also asphalt in road construction, self-propelled earth compactors are generally used which drive over the substrate to be compacted with one or several compactor rollers and by means of pressure loading, if applicable in conjunction with oscillation or vibration movements, resulting in a compacting of the construction material of the substrate to be compacted. Because of the pressure loading applied to the substrate a compactor roller basically more rigid in general in comparison to the substrate to be compacted will produce a settlement depression in the substrate to be compacted. The more rigid or already more compact such a substrate is, the less deep a compactor roller will be depressed into the construction material of the substrate, with the result that with increasing rigidity or increasing scale of the compacting, a contact width of the compactor roller on the substrate to be compacted decreases.